Craving You
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: Arianna Matthews never thought she'd ever see Eric Northman after their week long affair. What happens when she moves to the quiet little town of Bon Temps to be near family she just recently found out about? What happens when she sees a familiar blond haired, blue eyed vampire? I suck at summaries, sorry. First True Blood Fic. A/U, probably OoC
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." I said to my best friend, Megan Parker, while standing in line to get into Fangtasia, Shreveport's newest club.

Megan closed her compact mirror after checking her lipstick for the umpteenth time. "Oh come on Ari. You're here on vacation and I'm on Spring Break. We deserve a little fun."

"Going to a dangerous vampire bar is not my idea of fun."

She rolled her eyes. "It's perfectly safe. There's no biting allowed."

I eyed my friend curiously. "Exactly how many times have you been here Megs?" She only shrugged.

The line moved gradually and we soon found ourselves standing in front of a blond female vampire. Her hair was pinned up in a bun and she wore a black corset dress. "IDs." she said. Megan and I handed her our driver's licenses. She quickly gave Megan hers but looked at mine a little longer. "Arianna Matthews, age twenty-one." She looked me up and down and I instantly regretted my decision to wear my favorite red dress that showed the perfect amount of skin and cleavage. "How sweet it is. Be careful in there. You look like vampire bait."

I nodded at her as she handed my ID back. "Thanks. I'll remember that." I linked my arm with Megan's as we walked inside the club and made our way to the bar.

A Native American vampire with now shirt and long black hair suddenly appeared in front of us. "What can I get you two lovely morsels to drink?"

"Coke and Amaretto." Megan said.

"Just a Coke for me." I ordered. My friend shot me an annoyed look. "What? One of us has to be DD." She shook her head and paid for our drinks when the vampire returned with them. We made our way to an empty table near the dance floor.

"So what do you think? It's kinda like a vampire Disneyland."

"It certainly is something." I casually sipped my drink and looked around the bar. It was definitely a popular place. It was practically filled to max capacity with both vampires and humans. I quirked an eyebrow at the throne on the stage. "What the heck is that?"

A look of awe was on Megan's face. "That's where the owner sits."

"And he's so special because?"

"Ari, he is the most gorgeous man to walk this planet. He is sex on a stick. Almost all the humans, men and women, come here to catch just a glimpse of him."

"Uh-huh. Okay." I said not really believing her.

"You'll understand as soon as you see him." She took a big gulp of her drink and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, let's dance." I allowed her to pull me along and let myself get lost in the music. I'm not sure how long we were dancing before Megan gasped. "There he is!"

I turned to the stage to see this so called gorgeous vampire and my breath caught in my throat. Megan was right, he **was** the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. He was lounging in his throne with his incredibly long legs stretched out before him. My eyes moved up to his torso that was covered in a tight button up shirt and further up to his face. His chiseled features and shoulder length blond hair reminded me of the Vikings I read about in Norse mythology. It was his striking blue eyes that made me weak in the knees. Eyes that were looking right at me. I quickly tore my gaze away, my face growing hot. "Shit."

"He's looking right at you!" Megan said excitedly.

"Yes. I'm well aware of that fact thank you." I snapped. "He caught me staring at him."

She shrugged. "It's not like he's not used to it. Just forget about it and dance." I nodded and tried to lose myself in the music. I could feel him continue to stare at me as I moved my body in a seductive manner. We soon decided to take a breather and went back to our table. I had just sat down when Megan grabbed my wrist. "He's still looking at you." My head snapped up and I met his icy blue eyes once again. He lifted one arm and made a 'come here' motion with his hand. "He wants you to go to him." My friend was excited again. "Go Ari. What are you waiting for?"

I looked back down at my drink, eyes wide, and shook my head. Part of my wanted to go to him, he was very attractive and just oozed sex. But he had an air of danger about him and that scared me. Unfortunately my choice was taken from me when a cold hand touched my bare shoulder. I looked up and saw the blond vampire from the door. "My maker would like to speak with you." The look on her face told me that it was pointless to argue. I nodded slightly and stood, following her through the crowd to the stage. I could feel the hateful glares of the humans on my back as we walked up the stage, stopping right in front of the handsome vampire. "Arianna Matthews, as you requested Eric."

"Thank you Pam." he said in a velvety, deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. "You may go now." Pam nodded and smirked at me as she left. I turned my attention back to Eric who gestured to the chair next to him. "Please sit." I complied, very carefully crossing my legs so I didn't give the whole bar a show. Eric turned slightly towards me while still managing to watch the bar. "So Miss Matthews, what brings you to my bar tonight?"

I swallowed and looked out to the bar. "My friend thought it would be fun to come blow off some steam."

"You certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself on the dance floor." He leaned in close to me. "I couldn't take my eyes off you."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to invade someone's personal space?"

He sat back with a chuckle. "My apologies." I could tell from his smirk he wasn't the least bit sorry. "Tell me about yourself."

I shook my head. "My mom always told me not to talk to strangers." I had no idea where this sudden bravery came from. I could only hope it didn't get me killed.

"Wise woman." he smirked. "I am Eric Northman, thousand year old vampire and part owner of this fine establishment. Your turn."

I sighed. "Arianna Matthews, twenty-one year old human."

He placed a hand on my bare knee and I let out a small gasp. His smirk grew wider. "Now we're not strangers." He began gently squeezing my knee and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't make any embarrassing sounds. "You're not from around here. I can tell by your accent."

I nodded. "I'm here on vacation. I've got about a week and a half left before I head home."

"You should spend it with me. I think you'd find it-"he paused as he eyed me up and down and licked his lips. "-most enjoyable."

I felt my face start burning again but maintained my composure. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Northman, but unlike ninety-five percent of your clientele, I'm not easy."

"Call me Eric. And I think I could change your mind."

"You are very persistent."

He gave me a look that made my nether regions twitch. "I just know what I want." He leaned forward, close enough that our lips were almost touching. "And I always get what I want."

"I'm not the type of girl to just surrender." I whispered. "If you want me, you have to work for it." He let out a low growl before closing the distance between us, one hand moving to the back of my head holding me in place. I let out a small moan as his other hand caressed my side. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I responded eagerly and our tongues fought for dominance, his winning of course.

He pulled away from me with his fangs fully extended. Not gonna lie, that sight had me all sorts of turned on. Eric retracted his fangs with effort before smirking at me once again. "Meet me here at sundown tomorrow."

"Why would I do that?" I asked still trying to catch my breath.

"So I can, how you said, work for you."

I nodded. "Okay." I looked over the crowd and saw Megan staring at me wide eyed. The hateful glares of the humans didn't go unnoticed either. "I think I should go now."

Eric looked around and nodded. "It might be for the best." He stood and held his hand out. "Allow me to escort you to your car. You smell absolutely delicious and I don't fancy cleaning up blood should someone else touch you."

I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. "Possessive much?" He winked at me and began pulling me to the door. I quickly gestured to Megan that I was leaving. She nodded and started heading towards the exit as well. The three of us walked to my car, Megan getting into the passenger side immediately thought her eyes never left Eric.

Eric grabbed the driver side door handle and turned to give me a light kiss on my lips. "Until tomorrow Arianna." He opened the door and closed it after I got in. He smirked and winked at me before heading back into the club.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before starting the car and heading to Megan's apartment. "What was that?" Megan asked.

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'hmm' me." she said. "Eric freaking Northman not only invited you on the stage but had serious lip action with you! Then he walks you to your car and kisses you again!"

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "I take it that's not normal."

She shook her head. "No. He usually just picks some random girl and takes her to his office to have his way with her, whether it be sex or dinner."

"Then it must be really abnormal for him to ask me on a date."

Her eyes grew so wide I thought they might pop out of her head. "Shut up! He asked you out?"

"Something like that."

Megan just sat there in a stunned silence. I smiled, it wasn't very often she was left speechless. We soon arrived at her apartment and made our way to our separate bedrooms, mumbling our good nights. I quickly changed into my night gown and slid into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, thinking of a certain blond haired, blue eyed vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on the first chapter, but I own nothing in this story except Arianna. Anything you recognize belongs to either Charlaine Harris, Allen Ball, or to some other fandom I am a part of. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm rusty in my writing and I've never been very good at writing lemons. Please let me know what you think!**_

I pulled up to Fangtasia a couple of minutes after sunset the next evening. It had taken longer than expected to pick out something to wear. With Megan's help I finally settled on a black lace skirt that came to my knees and a dark green peasant top with cap sleeves that accentuated my breasts. The look was completed with a pair of black strappy wedges. Megan had insisted on putting my hair up. I told her no, I thought it might be rude to show off my neck to a vampire. Instead we compromised with a half ponytail. She curled it all and placed a green flower clip over the rubber band.

I let out a high pitched scream as my door was suddenly pulled open. I turned to see a smirking Pam with pure amusement in her eyes. "What the hell?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I accused as I stepped out.

She shrugged. "I know. It was fun." She closed the door and started walking towards the club. "Come. Eric has been anxiously awaiting your arrival." I followed her into the still closed club and sat on the bar stool she pointed to. She walked behind the bar and started checking all the liquor bottles. "He'll be out in just a minute. He's just finishing up some paperwork."

"Okay." I nodded. I watched her do inventory for a little bit before turning around to get a good look at the club. It looked very different with all the lights on and no one but Pam and myself inside. I found it very cheesy with the blood red walls and posters of movie and TV vampires. I was eyeing the dancer poles, one directly in front of Eric's throne, when I heard Pam behind me.

"You can go ahead and take it for a spin." she said. "I'm sure it would excite Eric. I know it would me." She laughed as I felt heat creeping onto my cheeks. "You make it so easy."

"Stop embarrassing her Pamela." I heard Eric say from my right. I turned around to look at him and my breath caught. He looked even better tonight than he did last night. It was obvious that his black pants and gray button up shirt were tailor made to him specifically. He walked over to me and ran his hand down my cheek. "Good evening Arianna."

I smiled up at him. "Hi."

"Are you ready?" I nodded and accepted the hand he held out. He pulled me up then released my hand only to wrap an arm around my waist.

"Should I expect you back here tonight?" Pam asked.

Eric shrugged. "I'll return if the mood strikes me." He ignored Pam's eye roll and led me out to the parking lot to a bright red Corvette. He opened the passenger door for me and when I was settled, shut it before zipping over to his side. A look of pure joy crossed his face as the engine purred to life and we took off.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he sped through the city.

"I thought I would take you out to dinner. I believe that is customary for a first date."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes that's usually how it works. But you're a vampire, you don't eat human food."

"That's true, but there are some restaurants that now cater to my kind. And here we are." We pulled up to one of the fancier restaurants in Shreveport. Eric stepped out of the car and gave his keys to the valet before opening my door and escorting me inside, his hand on the small of my back.

The hostess smiled and eyed Eric appreciatively. "Hello. Welcome to Formaggio's. How may I help you?" I scowled as she practically salivated over him.

Eric must've sensed my change in body language as he moved his arm around my waist and pulled me as close as possible to him. He kissed the top of my head before turning back to the hostess. "I have a reservation. It's under Northman."

The now frowning hostess nodded, grabbed two menus, and led us to a private booth in the back. I slid in one side and he slid into the other, making sure he could still see everything going on. "Does that happen a lot?" I asked slightly defensive.

"Yes." he said simply before grabbing my hand. "But I only have eyes for one woman." Not sure how to respond, I turned my attention to the menu. When the waiter came I ordered the filet mingon and a watermelon martini, with a glass of water as well. Eric ordered an AB negative Royalty. The waiter, now slightly freaked out about Eric, quickly scurried off. Eric chuckled a little before turning his full attention to me. "So tell me more about yourself Arianna."

"There's really not much to tell. Like I said last night, I'm just here on a mini vacation, visiting Megan."

"How do you know Megan? You're not from around here."

"Neither of us are. We grew up together. She got out of our hometown, I didn't. I've got a decent paying job and my own place." The waiter returned with my drink and I nodded my thanks. "No kids, no boyfriend."

"You make yourself sound boring."

"That's because I am."

"I highly doubt that." he said. The waiter returned with my food and Eric's blood. We fell into a comfortable silence, him sipping his blood and me enjoying the most delicious steak I'd ever had. I unintentionally moaned quietly with almost every bite. Eric shifted in his seat.

"I'm sorry." I said after taking a quick drink of water, my martini long gone. "Does human food bother you?"

"Not really. I don't particularly care for it, but I understand it's sustenance for you."

"Then what's with the shifting?"

He smirked. "You've been moaning the whole time."

"And your shifting because-oh!" It finally clicked. I looked down quickly. "Oh. Sorry."

He only chuckled. "It's quite alright. I'm glad you're enjoying your food." I finished my meal quietly, still embarrassed. Eric left enough money on the table to cover the bill and tip. He grabbed my hand and led me to an elevator. We got in and he pushed the up button. "I hope you like dancing." he said when the doors opened. The entire room was one big dance floor. There was a band on the stage playing soft music, perfect for slow dancing. He led me to the middle of the dance floor and placed one hand on my waist, the other one clasping my hand to his chest. I placed my hand on his shoulder and let him lead.

The band began playing a cover of Michael Buble's Nevertheless (I'm in Love with You). I laid my head on his chest as we swayed. "I love this song." I whispered. I felt him gently kiss the top of my head and smiled. Who knew a vampire, especially one with Eric's reputation, could be so romantic. _He's only doing it to get in your pants_ , a voice said in my head. While that was probably true, I didn't really care. I wasn't looking for a relationship and after I left in a week, I'd probably never see him again. What was wrong with having a little fun in the meantime?

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You."

A smirk graced his lips. "Oh really?"

"Really."

"And what is it you were thinking about me?"

I gave him a smirk of my own. "That I want to get out of here and show you my…. **appreciation** for tonight." I pressed myself against him and let out a low growl. "Is that okay with you?"

His lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. He pulled back, his eyes a darker shade of blue. "Let's go."

* * *

Eric had blindfolded me when we got to his car. He explained that he keeps his resting place a secret from humans, the one exception being his day man Bobby. Normally I would've protested but for some reason I trusted him not to kill me. Besides, in some weird way, it excited me. Especially when I would feel his hand ghosting over my inner thigh. "We're here." he said before coming over and opening my door. He helped me out and carefully led me inside his home. I heard him shut the door and set an alarm.

"You're really into security aren't you?" I said when I felt him in front of me.

He quickly removed the blindfold. "I am I don't trust many, vampires and humans alike. You're the first person I've ever brought here aside from Bobby." He grabbed my hand again and started heading down a set of stairs. "Even then, he's only ever stayed in the foyer or kitchen." We came to a solid metal door. He pressed a panel next to it and it moved, revealing a key pad. He quickly typed in a code and the panel hid the key pad again while the metal door opened.

"This is some cool doubled oh seven stuff." I murmured as he pulled me through the door, shutting it behind me. The locking mechanism could be faintly heard as it locked into place.

He pulled me up against him and started kissing my neck. I moaned as he ran his tongue over the spot where my neck met my shoulder. He stood back to his full height and began walking us towards his California King bed. My knees buckled when the backs of them hit the mattress, causing me to sit. Eric knelt in front of me, carefully taking one leg and removing the shoe, then doing the same with the other. "Now before we get carried away," he started. "The bedroom door automatically locks when closed. You can get out but you can't get back in." That door there leads to a bathroom."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Are you assuming I won't just want to go back to Megan's after we're done?"

He smirked as he ran a hand up my leg and under my skirt. I shivered as he ran a finger over my center. "Believe me when I say that when we're done you won't be able to even walk for at least twelve hours." I gasped as he literally ripped my underwear off and slid one long finger into me. "Mmm…you're already so set and we haven't even started." He continued to move his finger in and out at a steady pace eventually adding a second finger as my hips bucked against him. I let out a small scream as I came and clutched the bedding. He gently removed his hand and sucked my fluids off his fingers. His eyes closed as if he was savoring the taste. "Magnificent." he murmured.

He gently pushed me down onto the bed and slowly slid my skirt off. My shirt was the next to go followed by him ripping my bra off. "That bra and panty set cost me a lot of money Eric." I said as annoyed as I could be with him kissing me from my neck down.

He paused to smirk up at me. "I'll buy you more."

"Damn straight you willOHMYGOD!" I exclaimed when I felt him take a nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue while his fangs lightly scrapped the areola. He brought his hand up and began to pinch and pull on the other nipple, driving me mad. He spent some time switching between the two before continuing his kissing trail further down. He parted my legs and lifted them onto each of his shoulders. His hair fell into his face as he lowered his head between my legs, his tongue moving in circles around my clit. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when he started alternating between licking, biting (with his blunt teeth), and sucking. I started feeling that familiar tingle that was suddenly amplified when he inserted his two fingers into my core. "Eric!" I screamed as I was hit with my second orgasm of the night.

"I love hearing you scream my name." he said huskily, once again licking his fingers.

"Okay." I started after I managed to catch my breath. "Pre-show's over. I want you in me. Now."

He chuckled and laid my legs back down then stood to his full height. "My, my, my, aren't we a demanding little minx."

I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, practically drooling when he slid it off thus exposing his perfectly chiseled torso. I shook myself out of my daze. "I just know what I want." I said, repeating his words from last night. My eyes followed his hands as he quickly undid his belt and pants. He kicked his pants off then slowly, teasingly, pulled his boxer briefs down. "Oh my God." He was HUGE!

"See something you like?"

My eyes were still wide. "How in the…I mean really….that…I don't think that's going to fit."

He let out a laugh as he walked towards me. "Oh believe me Arianna. It will fit." He leaned down to capture my lips with his and gently moved me to the top of the bed. He laid me down, my legs automatically parting for him, and settled himself at my entrance. "This will hurt. For that I am sorry." At my nod he thrust into me. I gasped and felt tears prickle my eyes. I was not a virgin by any means, but the sheer size of Eric stretched me more than I ever had before.

We lay like that for a while, letting my body adjust. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in. It felt absolutely amazing and I knew then that I was completely ruined for other men. As I started meeting each one of his languid thrusts he increased his speed. I locked my legs around his waist and ran my hands up and down his back as he pounded into me. It didn't take long before I found my release. I looked into Eric's face and saw his fangs fully extended, a question in his eyes. I tilted my head, exposing my neck to him. I heard him growl before feeling him sink his fangs into me. Another orgasm hit me and I screamed his name in ecstasy.

Eric detached from my neck before thrusting into me one last time and roaring as he found his own release. He rolled off me and placed an arm over my stomach. He ran his tongue over the fang marks on my neck, cleaning up any excess blood. I watched him prick an index finger with his fang before running it over the marks. I felt the holes seal. "How?" I asked.

"Our blood has healing powers. It is not public knowledge and I would appreciate it if it stayed that way."

I nodded. "Of course." I tried to stifle a yawn but failed. "Sorry."

"It's okay Lover. You're body needs rest and rest it shall have." He gave me a fangy smirk. "For now anyway." He stood and pulled covers over me. "Go ahead and sleep. I have some business I need to attend to. I'll be upstairs if you need me." He kissed my forehead and headed out of the room, shutting off all the lights save for the lamp on the bedside table. I grabbed my phone from my purse and sent a quick text to Megan, telling her that the date went great and I didn't know when I'd be back but it sure as hell wouldn't be tonight. With that done I powered down my phone and snuggled into the extra comfy bed and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes before I felt Eric between my legs, licking a highly sensitive part of my anatomy. He smiled up at me. "Naptime is over Lover. Sunrise is not far away and I want you many more times before I go to my day rest." And that's what we did during the last remaining hours of the night. I lost how many rounds we had and how many orgasms he had given me.

We collapsed in each other's arms after the final round. I had never felt so satiated in my entire life. Eric reached over my exhausted body to turn off the light before pulling me against him and draping an arm over my waist. He kissed my neck and whispered, "Stay with me. Spend the rest of your time here by my side."

I sighed. "I can't Eric. That wouldn't be fair to Megan." I paused and snuggled into him as best I could. "But I don't see why I can't divide my time between the two of you."

"Whatever time I can get, I will take. I've never met a human who I was so enamored by."

"That makes us even then. I've never met a vampire I wanted to spend time with."

Eric pulled me closer. "Sleep my lover. I will take you back to your car as soon as I wake." I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

True to my word I divided the remainder of my vacation between Megan and Eric. Though we did spend most of our nights at Fangtasia. Megan loved the attention she'd get from the vampires, Pam included, in a mostly safe environment. Eric and I would periodically sneak off to his office for some passionate, primal sex. After the first few times I was no longer embarrassed that all the vampires in the bar could hear us.

My last night in Louisiana Megan was more than happy to send me off with Eric. He assured us both that his day man would bring me back with plenty of time before my flight. He took me back to Formaggio's for dinner and dancing, then back to his house for cuddles and sex. Lots and lots of sex. After one extremely vigorous round, I laid curled up against him with my head on his chest. I kept my eyes closed while he stroked my hair. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How much I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." We were silent for a moment before he said, "You can always stay here."

I sighed and sat up, pulling the sheet over my chest. "Eric, we've been over this. I have a life back home. We both knew going into this that it was a limited time thing." I felt tears beginning to form. "No matter how much I wish it wasn't."

"Please don't cry Arianna. You know I hate it when you do that." He pulled me back into his arms. "I know you cannot just up and leave your life to move here. I'm just being selfish. I'm not used to not getting what I want and it's not exactly bringing out my best side." I let out a little laugh and he smiled. "That's better. I have a surprise for you." He reached over into the night stand and pulled out a rectangular velvet box. He handed it to me. "Open it."

I did as told and gasped. Inside was a diamond infinity pendant with a heart shaped ruby in the middle on a white gold chain. "It's beautiful."

He carefully took it out and put it on m. "I wanted to get you something to remember me by."

I turned to face him. "I could never forget you Eric." I kissed him gently. "Thank you." He smiled and pulled me back down to lay next to him. No more words were said. This was our goodbye. My gut clenched as I realized this was the last time I'd be in his arms. The feeling only worsened when I came to the startling realization that, somehow over the last week, I had begun falling in love with Eric. Life really was unfair sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Six Years Later***_

I sighed as I pulled into the quiet town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. I had spent the last few days driving from Wyoming and I was more than ready to get to my new apartment. I had never moved across the country before and I never wanted to do it again.

What was the reason behind the move you may be asking? A few years back I discovered that I had some family here and after I lost my mom, my therapist thought it'd be good for me to make a fresh start somewhere else. My new found cousin jumped at the chance to help me move to Bon Temps. He had even helped me get an apartment.

I found my way to a street lined with duplexes and drove down until I found number 3137. I parked in the driveway and walked to the porch where two men were waiting. One was my cousin, Hoyt Fortenberry, the other I didn't know. Hoyt gave me a big hug. "Welcome to Bon Temps Ari! I'm so glad you're here."

I smiled up at him when he let me go. "Thanks Hoyt. It's nice to finally meet face to face."

He laughed a little then clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder. "This here is Sam Merlotte. He's your new landlord."

Sam extended a hand which I took. He had a nice firm grip. "It's nice to meet you Ari."

"You too Mr. Merlotte. Thank you so much for letting me rent from you. I really appreciate it."

"Just Sam." he said with a smile. "Here's your keys. I'd love to stay to help unload, but I have to get to the bar. Swing by later, I'll give you a drink on the house."

I took my keys from him. "Thanks Sam. I'll have Hoyt bring me in. See you soon." He waved at Hoyt and me as he drove off in his jeep. I turned to my cousin and clapped my hands together. "Alright, let's get started."

It didn't take long for us to unload my SUV and U-haul, especially when Hoyt's friend Jason Stackhouse showed up to help with the furniture. We had just finished unpacking when the sun set. Jason wiped some sweat from his brow and sat on the couch. "Whew, what a day."

I tossed a bottled water to him and Hoyt. "Thank you guys so much for your help. It would've taken me forever on my own." I took a big swig of my own water. "Now let's go get some food. I'm starving."

Jason took off in his truck as Hoyt and I loaded into his. We dropped the U-haul trailer off at the lot before heading to Merlotte's. Sam smiled at us when we walked in and a red headed girl who looked no older than nineteen came up to us. She looked at me and then Hoyt quizzically. "Jessica, this is my cousin Ari. Ari this is my girlfriend Jessica." Hoyt introduced.

Jessica gave me a quick hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Hoyt's been so excited to have you here."

"It's nice to meet you too Jessica." I said with a smile. She walked us over to Jason's booth and said our waitress would be with us real quick. "Everyone seems so nice."

"Everyone is for the most part." Jason started. "You'll have your bad apples occasionally, but tell me one place that doesn't."

Just then a very peppy blond bounced up to our table. "Hey guys." She turned to me. "You must be Ari. I'm Sookie, Jason's my brother. Welcome to Bon Temps." She pulled out her notepad and pen. "Now what can I get you?"

I let Jason order for me since he knew what was good. "Three Burgers Lafayette with cheese, two with fries and one with onion rings. Hoyt and I want a pitcher of Bud and Ari?"

"Just a Pepsi please."

Sookie nodded and hurried to the kitchen with our order. "So why Bon Temps?" Jason asked.

I shrugged. "I wanted a fresh start and to get to know Hoyt."

"How are you two related?"

"Our dads were brothers." Hoyt replied.

I nodded. "Yep. Apparently they had a major falling out and stopped talking. It wasn't until I was going through his things in the attic that I found old family pictures. I had a tech savy friend look into it and hunt Hoyt down."

Sookie brought our food and drink and took a moment to sit with us. "That's a gorgeous necklace." she said spotting the infinity pendant.

I fingered it and smiled. "Thank you. Someone very important gave it to me a long time ago." I didn't really want to talk about Eric. Partly because I had just met these people but mostly because I still felt a pain in my heart whenever I thought of him. You would think that after six years I'd have gotten over him, but no. He was the first man I'd ever really loved. Even my short marriage did nothing to dampen my feelings for the blond vampire. I had spent years wondering if I had made the right choice in leaving Louisiana that day.

Sookie must've sensed that I didn't want to talk about it anymore and changed the subject. She spent the rest of her break telling me all I needed to know about Bon Temps, not that there was much to tell. I in turn told them a little about myself, avoiding anything super personal. "So what are you doing for work?" Jason asked.

"Nothing really at the moment." I sipped my Pepsi. "Think of it as a sabbatical. Between the inheritance from my parents, a trust my grandma set up for me when I was born, and my earnings from my old job, I have enough to live comfortably for a while. I do odd jobs here and there but that's mostly to keep me busy."

"How are you with payroll books and what not?" Sookie asked.

"I got my degree in Office Information Systems so that is right up my alley."

"Perfect. Sam!" she yelled.

Same hustled over. "Yes chere?"

"I've found the solution to your book keeping problem." She pointed to me.

Sam looked at me. "You've done book keeping before?" I nodded. "Want to do mine? You'd only need to come in for a few hours a night. I absolutely hate doing books."

I couldn't say no, he looked so desperate. "Sure. Why not?" Sam smiled and thanked me over and over again. We decided to have me start a few nights later. Hoyt and I hung around a little while longer before he took me back to my apartment. I told him thank you again before he left. I went to bed that night happier than I had been in a while.

* * *

My first month in Bon Temps passed by in a blur. Sookie and I had become fast friends. I easily considered her my best friend. I think she considered me hers as well since she trusted me enough to confide in me about her telepathy. We would have the occasional girl's night or just spend the day together sunbathing or watching movies. After about a week in town she introduced me to her boyfriend Bill Compton, who just happened to be Jessica's maker.

I spent quite a bit of time getting to know Hoyt as well. We would have Sunday dinner every week at his mom's house. Aunt Maxine was a piece of work. I'm not sure how Hoyt could stand her, especially given her views on vampires. Jessica once told me that she thought it was because he felt it was his duty to look after his mom, seeing how his dad died when he was a kid.

Doing Sam's books and payroll was a piece of cake. I would go in every night for only a few hours and work in Sam's office. Afterwards I'd hang out at the bar for an hour or so. All in all, my fresh start was going great. Little did I know life had a big surprise waiting for me around the corner.

* * *

"Evening Sam." I said as I walked into Merlotte's late one afternoon.

Sam looked up from behind the bar. "Evening Ari." He handed me a sweet tea. "The office is ready for you."

I nodded my thanks and headed to the back. I settled at Sam's desk and got started, only waving at Sookie when she stuck her head in to say hi. A few hours later, I had finished the books and had all the paychecks ready for Sam to sign. I stood and stretched, popping my back in the process. I grabbed my purse and left the office. I sat at the bar and started picking at the burger Lafayette always had waiting for me. It was busy for a Thursday and I scanned the bar for Sookie. She was standing at a booth talking with Bill and some other guy.

Bill's companion looked somewhat familiar but I just couldn't place him. Then he turned to face Sookie. I felt my heart speed up as I looked at his profile, my hand immediately went to my pendant. The guy with Bill was none other than Eric Northman. He still looked the same, obviously, except his hair. It was a lot shorter now but the style suited him. By now my pulse was racing. I knew Bill and Eric could hear it for at that moment both of them looked over at me. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment. I ran.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I have a good chunk of this story already written (in the process of typing it) and this was the best place I could cut the chapter. :) I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to get more typed up as fast as I can. And in case you didn't know, this is a fluff piece. I like writing fluff and I firmly believe in happily ever afters. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I had just secured myself inside my apartment when my cell phone started ringing. I took a deep breath to steady myself before answering. "Hey Sookie."

"Ari! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Fine my patootie! You looked like you'd just seen a ghost and then you took off like a bat out of heck. Bill said your heart was racing so fast he was afraid it was going to burst out of your chest."

I rubbed my forehead. "Sook, it's a really long story."

"Well you can tell me on the way to Shreveport. Bill and I will be there in about ten minutes."

"I'm really not up for a movie right now."

"You're not bailing on us Arianna Marie." she said sternly. "This is the only night for the movie in the park. They're showing Love's Labour's Lost. You're absolute-"

"Favorite." I finished. "I know. I'll be ready." We hung up and I sighed. I really didn't feel up for going to Shreveport. Especially now that I'd seen Eric. I'd spent the better part of six years wondering what I'd do if I ever saw him again. Now that I had, I didn't know what to do. I mentally shook myself, now was not the time. I ran upstairs and quickly changed from my shorts and tank into a pair of light blue jeans and a red silk button up shirt with sleeves that came to my elbows. I had just finished pulling my pant legs over my boots when there was a knock on my door. I ran back downstairs, shoved my wallet, keys, and phone in my pockets, and opened the door.

"Ready?" Sookie asked. I nodded and we walked to Bill's Cadillac.

"Good evening Ari. I hope you're well." Bill said as I got in the backseat and buckled up.

"I'm just great Bill." I looked at Sookie. "Where's Jason?"

My friend turned to look at me. "He's not coming. Last I saw he was leaving Merlotte's with some busty brunette."

"Great." I sighed. "I'm the third wheel because your brother decided to be a man whore."

"Technically you're the fifth wheel." Bill said. "Hoyt and Jessica are joining us."

I glared at the vampire. "Not helping." Bill only chuckled. The couple began talking about Sookie's day and I stared out the window. I was too lost in my thoughts to realize where we were until Bill turned off the car. My eyes widened as I stared at the neon Fangtasia sign. "What are we doing here?" I asked as I tried to keep the panic out of my voice.

"We're meeting Hoyt and Jessica here before the movie." Sookie explained. "Come on, it's not as scary as it looks."

"I'm not scared." I said getting out of the car. _I've been here plenty of times._ I thought.

I must've broadcasted that thought because Sookie stopped walking and turned to me. "You've been here before? When?" I tried to shut off my brain, I really did. I saw her eyes widen as every memory of Eric flashed through my mind. "Cheese and rice!"

Bill looked between us. "Is everything okay?"

"How long?" Sookie asked.

I didn't need to ask what she meant. "Six years. Tonight is the first time I've seen him."

"No wonder you freaked out and ran."

Bill crossed his arms and looked impatient. "Would someone please tell me what's going on? Sookie?"

Sookie took his hand and started walking toward the entrance. "It's not my story to tell." He looked at me and I shook my head. I kept my head down as I followed the couple inside and to a table. Bill excused himself to get us something to drink. "Why haven't you been to see him?"

I shrugged. "Too scared to I guess. Six years is a long time. I'm not the same person I was back then."

"I've never seen that side of him before. When he gave you that necklace I wanted to cry."

I smiled a little. "I imagine that's not a side most people see."

Bill returned with our drinks and sat next to Sookie. "Jessica and Hoyt will be here soon. We should make it to the movie just in time."

I nodded and looked around the bar. I was somewhat relieved not to see Eric. That was until I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Well, well, who is this little morsel?" I turned to look at Pam. She looked confused at first then her eyebrows rose. "Arianna. I don't believe it. Eric said you were gone for good."

"That was true." I said. "Life happens."

"Does he know?" I shook my head. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me off my chair. "You're going to tell him. Now." She practically dragged me to Eric's office with Bill and Sookie following. Pam didn't bother knocking before throwing the door open.

"What is it Pamela?" I heard Eric asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have a surprise for you." Pam then quasi threw me into the room causing me to lose my balance and fall on my butt, right at Eric's feet.

I slowly looked up to meet his gaze. His blue eyes were wide and full of questions. "Hi." I said weakly.

"Everybody out." he ordered, his voice low. His eyes never left mine as everyone followed his command. The intensity of his stare made my heart race and I was having a hard time breathing. Before I could blink he was eye level with me, my face in his hands and his lips on mine. I melted into the kiss and my hands found their way into his hair. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes again. "Arianna, what are you doing here?"

"Can I get off the floor first? The cement is making my butt cold." He shook his head at me but helped me up nonetheless. I sat on the leather couch against the wall and tried to suppress the flashbacks to the other times I spent on it.

"Well?" he asked slightly impatient.

"I'm living in Bon Temps now." I paused to gauge his reaction. "I have been for over a month."

"You were at Merlotte's tonight." he stated. "It was you that ran out the door with an increased heart rate." I nodded. "Why?"

"Because I saw you and panicked."

"You didn't want to see me?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"It's not that. I-"

I could see his anger rising as he cut me off. "You've been in Louisiana for over a month and you haven't made any effort to contact me. Apparently our time together wasn't as important as I thought."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled. How dare he! I pulled my necklace from inside my shirt and saw his eyes widen in surprise. "If it wasn't important then shy the hell have I been wearing this for the last six years?! Six years Eric! A lot has changed since the last time you saw me. I'm not the same care free girl." I looked at the ground and lowered my voice. "In fact I'm slightly broken."

Eric leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "You look just fine to me."

I glared up at him. "Mentally you jackass." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you say you're broken?"

"It's a depressing story and I don't want to talk about it." I stood and headed to the door. "I need to go. We're going to a movie with Hoyt and Jessica and I don't want to be late."

Just as I opened the door I felt him slip an arm around my waist. "A movie sounds fantastic." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I let you go once before Arianna, I don't intend to do it again."

I felt a shiver run down my spine. "You're mood swings are giving me whiplash." I whispered.

He chuckled as we walked back into the bar area, his arm firmly around my waist. When we made it to the table I saw Hoyt and Jessica had arrived. "Everything ok?" Hoyt asked, eyeing Eric warily.

"Yes. Now let's go before we miss the movie." We all started to head to the exit, the others shooting questioning looks at Eric. Eric and I stopped by Pam and he told her he was leaving for the night. She gave us a knowing smile and nodded.

"You're joining us?" Bill asked as we approached his car. He sounded surprised.

"Why not?" Eric replied. "Can't have Arianna being a fifth wheel now can I?" Bill shrugged and we all loaded into his car. The ride to the park was silent. Sookie and Bill kept looking back at us in the rearview mirror. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable with their scrutinizing looks. Eric had a smirk on his face as he held my hand and answered emails on his phone with his other. Bill parked next to Hoyt and killed the engine. Eric let go of my hand so that I could get out on my side.

Sookie quickly grabbed the two quilts from the trunk and threw them at Eric and Bill. "You men go find a spot. Ari and I need to attend to our human needs. Hoyt go with them. Jessica come with us." Seeing the look on Sookie's face, no one dared argue with her. The men headed into the park as we women headed towards the restrooms. "What happened in his office?" she asked after she made sure we were alone.

"Yeah." Jessica started. "Why is Eric freaking Northman with us?"

"I don't know why he decided to come." I said with a sigh. "All we did was talk, well, after he kissed me that is."

Jessica's eyes widened. "He kissed you?!"

"Calm down Jess." Sookie said. "They've done way more than that."

"Sookie!" I exclaimed.

"What? Not like it's going to remain a secret much longer." she defended. "You two have a past and I for one want to know more. I imagine your cousin will too."

"What happened between me and Eric is just that, between me and Eric." I was starting to get irritated. "I'm done talking about it." I slammed the bathroom door open and stalked out. It didn't take long to find the guys thanks to Eric remaining standing. It was hard **not** to notice the tall, blond vampire. I made it to them and flopped down unceremoniously on the quilt I was apparently sharing with Eric. "What?" I snapped at Bill after I caught him looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Where's Sookie?"

"They're right there." I said pointing to the two girls making their way towards us.

Eric sat on the ground next to me, his long legs stretched out before him. "What's wrong Lover?"

"Lover?" I heard Hoyt, Bill, and Jessica say.

I glared at Eric. "Seriously?" I turned to the others. "Yes. Once upon a time I spent two weeks in Shreveport and met Eric. Yes, we had sex."

"I think that's an understatement." Eric muttered. I shot my elbow into his ribs even though it did me more harm than him.

"Now can we please just let this go and enjoy the movie?" They nodded and got comfortable on their quilts. I sighed and shook my head, turning to the large projection screen.

"You need to relax." Eric whispered as the movie started. I shot him a look and then turned my attention back to the movie. When the move got to the steamy dance scene between the couples, I looked around and saw everyone either cuddling or making out. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Eric suddenly stood and offered his hand to me. "Come with me." I shrugged and took it, letting him pull me up. We walked towards the wooded area of the park where we could still see and hear the movie but had more privacy. I sat on a fallen log while he leaned against a tree. "Why are you back?" he asked.

I should've known he wanted to talk about this. I didn't want to but I knew how persistent he could be. I didn't know what his reaction would be. I didn't even know if he still cared for me. Between his changing moods it was hard to tell. "My therapist thought I needed a few start. I knew I had family here that I wanted to get to know so it seemed logical."

He raised an eyebrow. "Therapist? And since when do you have family here? You never mentioned it before."

"I didn't know back then. I only found out a year or so ago. Hoyt's my cousin."

Eric only nodded. "Now what's this about a therapist?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I've been in therapy for three years."

"What happened Arianna?"

I sighed. "A few months after I left here I met this guys, Scott. He was nice enough and was very persistent about getting me to go on a date. I finally caved and said yes. Well one date turned into two, then three, and before long we were engaged. We married a year after we met. Not long after we were pregnant." I paused to wipe the tears that were forming away. "We were happy. Scott was absolutely ecstatic when we found out we were having a boy. I had barely hit my third trimester when I was in a very bad wreck."

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. I felt Eric kneel in front of me and hold my hands. I continued on. "My car was completely totaled. The doctors said it was a miracle I survived. The same couldn't be said for the baby. They did everything they could to save him, but he just wasn't strong enough." The tears were now flowing freely. "That was the worst day of my life. A month later, when I went in for my check up, the doctor informed me that because of the extensive damage done to my lower body, I would never be able to have children."

I completely lost it then. Eric remained silent and rubbed circles on my hands with his thumb. After a few minutes I managed to calm myself down enough to continue my story. "I fell into a dark depression after that. Scott and I were fighting all the time. After one particular vicious fight, he moved into the spare room. I started seeing a therapist at my mom's insistence. She was worried about me. I was starting to make the climb out of my depression hole when I lost my footing. I came home after a very insightful session. There was a strange car in my driveway but I thought nothing of it, thinking it was one of Scott's buddies. I was semi-right.

"I caught him balls deep in some blond bitch in our bed. She left pretty damn fast and Scott and I got into it again. Apparently this affair had been going on for some time. His reasoning was that she could give him a child and wasn't still hung up on some mystery man from her past." I ignored Eric's eyebrow raise at that comment. "He tried to rip my necklace off to emphasis his point. I managed to push him away.

"I was packed and out of there that night and served him divorce papers the next day. I lived with my mom form that night on and continued my treatment." I paused as a wave of sadness washed over me. "Mom died last year from a brain aneurysm. It was all so sudden, she wasn't even sick. I tried to move on and live my life like she would've wanted me to. Hoyt made sure to call or text me every day to check on me. After everything was settled with mom's estate, my therapist brought up the idea of me leaving Wyoming to get a fresh start."

"And you chose Bon Temps because of Hoyt." Eric said.

I nodded. "Yes. I didn't realize how close it was to Shreveport till I got here." We were silent for a long time while Eric let everything sink in. "Eric?" I asked once the silence became too much.

HE snapped out of his downtime and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry for everything you've gone through, but I'm very happy it's brought you back to me." He let one hand go and ran one long finger along my pendant. "It pleases me that you still have this after all these years."

I smiled at him. "I've worn it every day since you gave it to me."

He stood and pulled me up against him. "I've missed you so much Arianna." he whispered before giving me a gentle kiss.

"I've missed you too Eric." I whispered back.

"Ari! Eric!" we heard Sookie and Hoyt calling. The movie must've ended while I was talking to Eric.

Eric smirked at me. "Sounds like they finally noticed we were gone."

"What do you want to bet Sookie looks me over for fang marks?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Serious bet?" I nodded. "Okay. I bet you twenty dollars that your cousin looks you over."

"Deal." I extended my hand for him to shake, sealing the deal. Instead he pulled me in for a much more passionate kiss. "That works too." We met up with everyone just outside the tree line.

"Are you okay?" Hoyt asked while Sookie tried to look me over discreetly.

"I'm fine." I turned to Eric. "Pay up." He grumbled as he pulled a crisp twenty from his wallet. I smiled up at him and stuck the bill in my pocket. "Thank you."

"What was that about?" Sookie asked me after she finished her assessment.

"Nothing." I said. "I just bet Eric that you'd look me over for bite marks." Sookie turned red as she realized she'd been caught.

Bill let out a small chuckle before Sookie slapped his arm. He contained himself as he asked, "Are you ready to go home Ari? It's late and I know Sookie has to work a double tomorrow."

 _You just want to go home so you can fuck like bunnies._ I thought. Sookie's blush deepened so I knew I was right. "Yeah sure." I said. I walked over to Hoyt and gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "See you on Sunday?"

"Yup. Unless Mama decides to cancel." Hoyt looked hopeful but we both knew better. I'm pretty sure Aunt Maxine took some sick and twisted pleasure out of torturing us.

I turned back around to find Bill and Sookie already gone. "What the hell?"

Eric smiled. "I told them to go on ahead. I promised I would behave myself." His smile turned sultry at that last remark.

"Exactly how are you getting me home? You don't have a car!"

Before I could react, Eric had picked me up bridal style. "Don't need one." I screamed as he took off into the night sky.

* * *

"You can let go of me now." Eric said when we landed in front of my apartment. We had made it here within ten minutes with me yelling directions at him. He set me on my feet and I released my hold from around his neck. "You've got quite the grip for a human."

"I don't like heights." I said with a pointed look.

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do." We walked to my door and I pulled my keys from my pocket. "Do you want to come in?"

"I would love to." He started nuzzling my neck as I tried to get my key in the door.

"Eric." I moaned when he found a particular sensitive spot. He turned me around and pushed me against the door before attacking my mouth with his. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him back. His hands grabbed my hips and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gasped when I felt his rock hard erection against my center. He began grinding into me and I felt a familiar tingling sensation beginning down in my toes, making its way up. Before either of us could reach completion, Eric's phone rang.

Eric set me back on the porch and pulled his phone out. "This had better be good." he growled into the receiver. I couldn't hear who was on the other end but whoever it was must've delivered good news. "Excellent. I will be there momentarily." He ended the call and pocketed his phone. "As much as I would love to continue this, I regrettably have to attend to some vampire business." I didn't even try to hide my disappointment. He tilted my head up and gently kissed my lips. "I truly am sorry."

I sighed. "I know. Sheriff duty calls."

"We will continue this soon. Good night Arianna."

"Good night Eric." He winked at me before he took off into the night sky. I went into the house and double locked the door behind me. Suddenly exhausted I headed straight for my room, stripped down, and crawled into bed. What a crazy night. I never thought I'd see Eric again. Then tonight we went on some weird triple date thing. My feelings for him never left but they definitely increase tenfold tonight. I knew what I wanted from him, but did he want the same thing? He was a player, I knew it the first time we met. But I hadn't cared then, it was just supposed to be a fling. I cared now though. Would Eric be monogamous, only feeding and sleeping with me, if I asked him? **Could** he be? I shook away those deep thoughts, now wasn't the time. I snuggled into my pillow and found myself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
